Hey Makoto!
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: OneShot-Gou Hiwatari:most populat guy at school. Too bad for his fangirls because Gou's got his eyes on Makoto Kinomiya. It's unfortunate that Makoto's stubborn&ignores Gou's attempts. Good thing Gou's stubborn too, because he's not giving up! Gou/Makoto


**I really shouldn't be spending my time doing this but I'm in a really big Gou/Makoto mood and that's all I've been thinking about a while now. So I guess this is one of, yes, one of, the things I came up with and here it is! **

**Note that's its SHONEN-AI and NOT yaoi. They're not going to 'do it' in my story. **

**I hate repeating the same message every story with the next beyblade generation but I guess I have too since not a lot of people seems to have read the beyblade manga around here:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade! Which means, I own every character in this story except: Kai Hiwatari, Takao Kinomiya, Hiromi Tachibana, Ming Ming, D.J. Daichi, Makoto Kinomiya, Rin/Lin/Ling Kon (I hate it when I have to put her name with Kon right after it..,) and Gou/Go(with corrot)/Goh Hiwatari! **

**Gou Hiwatari, Makoto Kinomiya, and Rin (I'm not saying it, already said it once), do NOT belong to me, they are NOT OC's, they're the real kids of Kai, Takao(Tyson), Rei(Ray), and Mao(Mariah)(Hate this couple…hate it so much…I want to cry!). The other kids named are my characters. But these 3 are the real things!**

**Okay, I hope that's cleared up. So the setting is a Japanese High School. They're all in their second year making them about 16-17 years old. And yes, since it's a Japanese school, they obviously all wear uniforms and I frankly don't care what you make them look like…okay; put the boys in black, they look nice in black. **

**One more thing before the story starts. It wasn't a typo when I typed D.J. Daichi; he really did grow up and took Jazzman's place.**

**Wait no, another thing: I don't care if Rei and Mao is an official couple, I will hate it until the day I die, no, even after I die, and I'll still hate it with intense passion! I hate it so much that I'm actually debating whether I should hate Rin or not! It's wrong, I know, but the couple is really pissing me off! Nothing against Rei or Mao, but I'm willing to do anything, even if it costs my own life, to prevent the two from coming together!! UGH!!! So the main point is: Just because Rin's included in the story, does NOT mean I support her existence! **

**Okay, now that I got that off my chest (for the day at least), let's finally get on with the story!**

* * *

"G-Gou-Kun….p-please accept m-my l-letter!" a cute brunette girl held out a love note to young Gou Hiwatari while blushing madly. Gou leaned against the wall with his arms crossed; uniform jacket opened, one leg over the other, and just stared at the girl for a few moments.

"Sure," he replied bluntly and took the letter off her hands, "But I'm not promising you anything."

"Th-Thank you, Gou-Kun!"

Gou lightly smirked and left the wall to head back to his class. As soon as he walked into his classroom, a girl in a boys uniform with spiky red hair tied in pigtails making it look like red icicles sticking out of her head, jumped and hugged Gou from behind,

"Hey Gou," she greeted, blinking her eyes to show off her shiny blue eyes.

"Get off me Ivanov!" Gou ordered and shook her off his back.

"Hn…Come on Gou, our dads are friends, why are you so cold to me?" she asked as Gou went to sit by the window waiting for lunch to be over and class to start.

"…You're annoying…" Gou replied and the red-head grew an anime vein.

"Well aren't you nice?" she said sarcastically.

"Look Tara, we're friends and it's going to stay that way. Nothing more will ever come between us, just stop trying," said Gou bluntly.

"Hn, fine! Be stubborn, Hiwatari!" with that, Tara left Gou alone. Gou opened up his latest love note and started reading. It didn't take long for him to finish though; his father, Kai, thinks that all these love letters that Gou gets since Elementary School is what helps Gou improve his reading skills!

As soon as he finished, the classroom door slid open and in comes the only blonde boy in the class, Mark Mizuhara.

"Come on Makoto! Class is going to start soon!" the messy blonde-haired boy shouted out in the hallway. Mark moved out of his way so that young Makoto Kinomiya could rush into the classroom and beat the clock,

"Finally! How long does it take you eat?" Mark asked as the two walked back to their desk,

"Shut up...I was just being careful," Makoto replied and shoves his hands into his pocket. Gou watches Makoto and observes every little detail as Makoto moves. The two friends passed by Gou and Gou continues to eye the young Kinomiya.

"Careful of what?" Mark asked and Makoto turns his head and met Gou's eyes and Makoto quickly looked away,

"You know Gou right?" Makoto whispered and Mark nodded, "He kind of creeps me out, every time I look at him, he's already looking at me and I wherever I go, I always see him there! It's like I'm being stalked!"

"You must be over exaggerating…" said Mark with a sweatdrop,

"I'm not! I also get this weird feeling that I'm being watched all the time! And it's usually Gou…now I'm kind of afraid to go places by myself…"

The bell rung signaling the end of lunch and Gou went back into his seat which was almost all the way near the back and to the side of Makoto and Mark which made Gou happy since he can get a good view of Makoto everyday. Class started and Gou pulled out his cell phone and started to text Makoto from under the desk. He gave thanks to his parents who gave Gou the Kinomiya's family's number and through that, he met Jinsei Kinomiya, Makoto's cousin, and got Makoto's number. Makoto felt his phone vibrate and took it out from his pocket and looked at it under his desk.

_Go out with me_

_-Gou_

Makoto turned bright red and closed his phone. That was the most straight foreword and sudden movement he's ever confronted in his life! After calming down, he looked behind him where Gou was only to see Gou smirking at him. Makoto quickly looked away and tried to keep himself from burning up with a fever. Gou held that smirk and text Makoto again. Makoto hesitated but he checked the message.

_I know you want me too_

Makoto raised a brow, thinking Gou's lost his mind, and looked back at Gou who kept that same smirk on. Makoto rolled his eyes and puts his phone away and started to pay attention in class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gym class started and Makoto felt really insecure about changing with Gou in the same locker room...somewhere.

"What are you doing, Makoto?" Mark asked waiting for Makoto to finish changing in the bathroom stall,

"…"

"Makoto? You okay in there?" Mark asked,

"…Is he gone?" Makoto asked,

"Who?" Mark asked. Makoto opened the door slightly and looked around and came out.

"Never mind, let's go!" Makoto pulled Mark along as the two quickly left the locker room.

* * *

"Hey Makoto!" a long black-haired Chinese girl waved and Makoto waved back and was about to walk towards her, but he halted when he saw Gou standing in her little group of friends.

"So Gou…um, are you doing anything this Saturday?" a pink-haired Chinese girl with her hair braided and held up in pigtails asked shyly which was rare for her to be shy.

"Actually, I am, sorry Rin," said Gou and Rin sighed in disappointment; turned down by Gou again.

"I wonder what's wrong," said the black-haired Chinese girl, "Why isn't Makoto coming over?"

"Maybe it's because he knows I'll kick his ass again if he does come over here!" Rin threatened and crossed her arms proudly, "We all know Gou is cooler than Makoto! I can't believe he beat Gou in a beybattle! You know Rena, you have to side with someone here!"

Rena sweatdrops and Gou rolled his eyes and leaves the group, but only a little bit.

"I don't want to 'side' with anyone. Makoto's my friend, as well as Mark, Gou, Minkah, and everyone," said Rena, who was more withdrawn than Rin.

"Hey Rena! Rin! I thought Makoto and Gou would be here before gym class starts," said a blonde tan boy walking up to them.

"Hey Minkah!" Rena greeted, "Well Makoto didn't come over for some reason and Gou just left."

"Hn, weird. Anyway, it's the end of the month, want to guess how many love letters Gou got this month?" Minkah asked,

"20?" Rena guess,

"100!" Rin guessed.

"Rena's closer: 23!" said Minkah with a smile.

"Aw! Gou only got 23 love letters this month!? He could be losing his popularity after his loss with that Makoto!" said Rin with an anime vein.

Gou smirked as he listens to his friends, also Makoto's, talk about him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Gou watched in the high bleachers in the gym when Kendo practices go on. Makoto, trained at home by both his father and great-grandfather, is the most experienced in the group. Gou watches with eyes like a hawk as he watched Makoto beat one opponent after another.

"Makoto," Gou whispered his name when Makoto walked out of the locker room which surprised Makoto.

"GAH! What the-? Wh-What do you want?" Makoto asked,

"You never gave me a reply," said Gou,

"Wh-What reply?" Makoto asked looking around to see if anyone can help him get away from Gou.

"I want you to go out with me, remember?" Gou reminded with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah…uh…" Makoto's eyes wandered, not sure what to say.

"Before you ask, I'm bi," Gou answered after reading Makoto like a book.

"Oh…is that so? Well, um, that's interesting…" said Makoto as he tried to casually walk away,

"Oh, did your parents mention that you and your parents are coming over to my place for dinner on Saturday?" Gou asked casually and Makoto stopped,

"WHAT?!" Makoto exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Makoto walked in with an annoyed face, apparently, his parents did forget to tell him that they were visiting the Hiwatari family this Saturday. Makoto sighed as he sat in his desk. He saw Gou walk in with a pink envelope in his hand,

"Another one, Gou?" Minkah asked when Gou passed by his desk and Gou nodded with a smirk,

"That's the first one this month," said Minkah and pulled out a notepad to tally. Makoto made a face as Gou sat down. Makoto looked away,

"_He gets all these fan and love letters, but I never even cared much for him and now he's suddenly decided to come to me of all people?" _

* * *

"I have pride you know," said Gou leaning against the wall facing Makoto who was searching for a book in the school library.

"So?"

"So? There's something that I really don't want to do, but if it means having you for myself, I'll do it," said Gou as he stopped leaning and walked closer to Makoto who backed away some more,

"And what would that be? Ugh, doesn't matter, if you're not going to do something due to pride, than obviously your pride is more important than me!" Makoto pointed out and pulled out a couple of manga off the shelf and started to walk away. Gou took those words into consideration and grabbed Makoto's arm to stop him.

"…Don't make me beg."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Wouldn't!"

"Would!"

"Wouldn't!"

"Would!"

"SHH!" the librarian hushed them and the two stopped arguing.

"I know you wouldn't. Being the son of two of the most stubborn and prideful people in the world, you would never give your pride up for something else," said Makoto and walked away again.

"…my parents gave up their pride for each other," Gou pointed out and followed Makoto until they left the library. When Makoto started for home, Gou saw there were still people outside and Gou walked faster to get in front of Makoto to stop him.

"I would…" Gou smirked and got on one knee,

"You got _me_ on my _knees_ and _begging _you! Please!!!" Gou said loud enough for other people to hear and turn their attention to them. Makoto looked around and turned bright red,

"What the _hell _to you think you're doing?!" Makoto shouted with an anime vein and with embarrassment, but Gou only held his smirk with pride.

* * *

Makoto wasn't exactly happy with this…unusual…attention he's getting from Gou. It was Friday, and Makoto was dreading it knowing that Saturday was the next day…

Makoto's friends did notice Makoto's strange behavior and therefore they all dragged him to their favorite arcade/club after school to cheer him up. The music banged against their eardrums as soon as they walked in.

"Hey! It's Ming-Ming's station! With D.J. Daichi!" said Rena in excitement,

"Come on, Mako! Don't you want to be my partner?" Mark asked as he pulled out the gun for a shooting game.

"I don't feel like it…" Makoto replied as his eyes scanned the crowd to see if he's being stalked by Gou.

"I'll be your partner, Mark!" Minkah raised his hand and pulled out the other gun for the game.

"Come on, Makoto, let's go get some drinks," said Rena and Makoto just nodded and followed.

"And that was Ming-Ming's latest hit! 'If Cupid Had a Heart!' Here's Ming Ming herself to give a special thanks to all her fans!" D.J. Daichi announced,

"Hi everyone! This is Ming Ming! Thank you all for all your support! I love you all! Now, as you know, I love to beyblade, and I know my fellow beybladers and their adorable kids! Oh! Makoto Kinomiya! Hope you're listening to this station!"

As soon as Makoto heard his name he started choking on his drink.

"Your dear friend Gou is wandering when you two can have a play date!" 

Makoto buried his face in his arms, completely red from embarrassment.

"Yeah Makoto! Why do you do him this way?" D.J. Daichi asked and Makoto groaned some more as he covered his head even more.

"_Why is he doing this to me?!" _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Saturday morning at school, Makoto slammed open the classroom sliding door, saw Gou, and went straight up to him.

"Why do you do these things to me?!" Makoto shouted at him, still red from embarrassment from what was heard on the radio yesterday, also heard by all his friends.

"Do what?" Gou asked coolly,

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! Why the heck would you come to someone like me, when you have the whole school of girls and gay guys to choose from!" Makoto pointed out, "You get all these love letters, and even though you accept the letters, you know you won't love them back! Why do you even accept the letters?!"

"...If I don't, it was would break their hearts," Gou replied and Makoto's expression changed.

"…What do you mean?" Makoto asked,

"They took time and poured their hearts into their love letters, the least I could do is accept them and read them. It would crush them if I denied them. That's why I haven't written you one yet. I knew you would be stubborn about this. And that's why I will keep trying until you say yes!" Gou smirked and Makoto lightly blushed,

"Y-You still didn't answer my question!" Makoto reminded, "Why m-me?"

"Why not?" Gou asked,

"B-Because! I…I…I don't get the best grades at school, I sleep in class sometimes, I'm late getting to school a lot, I'm clumsy, and even though I'm the current best blader in all of Japan, I'm not that popular unless I'm in an arena, a-and I have pretty much no talent in anything other than beyblading and kendo!" Makoto blurted and took in a deep breath to calm himself down. Gou lightly smiled and puts a hand on Makoto's shoulder,

"…I don't care if you don't get the best grades a school, as long as you try your hardest. I sleep in class too, except I do it while sitting. Being late to school is a part of who you are and I think it's amusing to see what kind of entrance you'll make when you come in. Being clumsy makes you really cute. What does it matter to be popular or not? Your friends love you for who you are and not your title as champion; aren't you happy with what you have? And everyone's got something they're good at and other things they're terrible at. If your skilled area is beyblade and kendo, then its beyblading and kendo," said Gou, countering everything Makoto said. Makoto looked down, blushing, while trying to avoid Gou's gaze.

"…Th-That's…that's only your opinion! I-I'm pathetic compared to the many other people after you-"

"So you admit you want me too?" Gou asked with a smirk,

"I DO NOT!" Makoto exclaimed with an anime vein.

Before their little discussion could finish, the bell rung and they had to get back to their seats.

"I'll see you at my place tonight," said Gou and walked back to his seat with Makoto eyeing him and his movements as Gou moves.

* * *

"I don't want to go!" Makoto shouted from his room. Takao sweatdrops,

"Um, I sort of promised that I was going to bring you too…I don't want Kai to kill me after living my life so happily!" said Takao trying to get Makoto to open his door and come out.

"I'm not going!"

"Makoto! Come on! Kai and I might beybattle! I'm going to need my beyblade back!!"

"Then take it! Just don't take me!" Makoto shouted as he opened his door and through Dragoon at Takao and quickly shuts it again,

"…I want my bit beast too," said Takao after noticing that his blue dragon was missing. Makoto slid the bit chip out but still refused to leave the dojo.

"Makoto, is there anything I can do to make you come to the dinner?" Takao asked,

"NO!"

"…I might need help. I think I'll go call your mother for help…" said Takao casually and Makoto opened the door,

"…I hate you…" Makoto growled and Takao grinned,

"Hey, your mother makes the rules, I just follow them!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an awkward feeling when Makoto was eating in front of Gou.

"Are you kids done?" Kai asked,

"We're not 'kids' father," said Gou, "But yes, we're done. May I take Makoto to my room?"

Makoto wanted to hide under the table at that moment.

"Don't you want some dessert?" Hiromi asked, "I had to hide this from Takao because I knew he would try and eat it if it was within view!" Hiromi pulled out a cake and Takao looked it and then at Hiromi,

"You were hiding that from me?!" Takao exclaimed,

"Well of course! I know you love to eat and so does Makoto!" Hiromi reminded.

"Mom…please…don't," Makoto begged,

"Just take some cake and leave! We have adult business to talk about!" said Kai, getting impatient. Gou sighed and got up,

"Thank you Mrs. Kinomiya," said Gou as he takes two slices and motioned Makoto to follow him. Makoto slowly left his chair and followed Gou.

* * *

Gou's room was a bit different than what Makoto had expected. It was clean, well organized, lots of space, a large bunk bed despite the fact that Gou was an only child, a book shelf with lots of different books including manga much to Makoto's surprise, shelves for his beyblade belongings and materials, a desk, a second desk with a computer on it, a clean closet, a little nightlight by the bed, a radio along with an alarm clock and figures on the bedside table drawer, and what caught Makoto the most was a sketch book lying on one of his desks and 3 different guitars in the corner.

"Hey, you can stop staring out in space now," said Gou waving his hand in front of Makoto's face,

"Huh? O-oh! Um, sorry, I'm just admiring your room…mine's quite the opposite of this…" Makoto shyly admitted. Gou closed the door behind Makoto and went over to the desk where he put the cake,

"Come on, it's your mother's, I'm sure it's good. And let me guess: Your room is messy and it's hard to find your belongings. You say you know where everything is when in reality you don't."

"…Hn!" Makoto pulled up a chair and sat down to eat his mother's cake.

"Don't be shy, Makoto. I've been waiting for some time now, what do I have to do to get you to say yes to me?" Gou asked as he eats.

"…Nothing. I-I just don't think we'll work. We're rivals! Not lovers!" Makoto protested.

"Rivals, friends, lovers, I think if a person can be one of those three, there's always a chance, they'll change to one of the other two. My first lover turned into my friend, my friend turned into a rival, and now my rival will soon be my lover," said Gou with a smirk and Makoto started to get a bit nervous.

"R-Really? That actually happened?"

"I was actually engaged for a short time. I thank my mother who was against the engagement. She wanted me to have my freedom to choose who I want to be with. So my fiancée turned into just a friend. I never had special feelings for her, she's too…what's the word? Evil?"

Makoto sweatdrops,

"Why would you be engaged to an 'evil' person in the first place?"

"My father and my ex-fiancée's parents were for the engagement. She's not necessarily evil but she can when she wants to be. I can't find one word to sum her up. Cold? Ruthless? Creepy?"

"…Gou…"

"Hm?"

"I still can't understand…" Makoto started to stare at his hardly touched cake, "Why me? What makes me so special? Did you hit your head when I beat you or something?"

Gou lightly chucked,

"I never hit my head during or after our battle. Battles, actually. I like you just because. Didn't I already gave you some reasons? I like you for who you are…"

Gou touched Makoto's forehead with his finger, "Mind."

Then his hand moved down to lift Makoto's chin up, "Body."

Finally, his finger pointed at Makoto's chest,

"And soul."

Makoto blushed as he looks at Gou who looked back.

"Go out with me."

"I…"

"No one else needs to know if that's what you're worried about."

"S-Still…"

"I want to say 'I love you' to you someday."

Makoto turned even brighter in red as he looks away and tries to change the subject.

"Just tell me what you want me to do to get you to say yes to me. I'll do what I can for you."

"…Gou, I'll say… yes. But only if you…if you…TAKE ME TO THE WISTERIA GARDENS FOR A DATE!" Makoto covered his face in embarrassment after blurting that so loudly.

"…" Gou blinked, but he smiled and reaches out to Makoto, "Of course, anything for you…" Gou whispered as he leans closer to Makoto and gracefully planted his lips upon Makoto's. Makoto stayed frozen for a short time, but soon, he accepted the kiss and slowly closes his eyes as well.

"_I want to be the one that takes care of you. I want to hold you when you need me, comfort you when you cry. I want to someday tell you that I love you; and tell you that everyday. I want be the one to give you happiness and joy, to help fulfill your dreams and goals. Because I know in return, you'll be the one that makes me happy and you'll be the one whose smile will make me warm inside whenever I see it…" _

* * *

"Makoto!" Makoto stopped after hearing his friends and saw them waving to him. Makoto just finished kendo and was happy to see his friends right after his practice. He ran up to them and greeted everyone,

"Makoto, now that our summer break is almost here, we're thinking of gathering together and make a summer plan!" said Rena,

"We have to go to the beach, it's our tradition," Mark reminded.

"Sure! Okay!"

"Or you can all come to my summer house," said Gou throwing in an idea. Gou walked up to the group and stood next to Makoto.

"I'm going over to my summer house. But we need adult supervision. Once we find at least two adults, I'm allowed to bring everyone over. It's right next to a beach and there's a festival nearby," Gou explained. Makoto stared at Gou; he never mentioned anything about having a summer home! Wait, he's a Hiwatari, in other words, he's stink'n rich!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…why invite everyone?" Makoto asked as Gou desperately insisted on walking Makoto home.

"Why not? The more of us there are, the adults that will accompany us will have to pay attention to all of us," Gou somewhat explained.

"I don't understand exactly…"

"If I just brought you with me, we'll be eyed like a hawk and we'll never have any privacy!"

Makoto stopped walking,

"Explain the whole 'privacy' part, please?" Makoto asked, a bit concerned about what Gou meant. Gou stopped a bit ahead of Makoto and sighed,

"Well I like my privacy. The only person I'm allowing in my personal bubble are my parents and you. And plus…we're almost third years now…we're close to being legal to lose our virginities…."

Makoto turned bright red,

"NO WAY! Not going to happen! My parents will kill me anyway!" Makoto shouted and walks past Gou who followed,

"If you didn't want to do it with me, you could've just said no instead of blowing up…well, you are pretty shy…"

"Shut up!" Makoto hissed who was still really red as he walks faster. Gou sighed and shook his head. Well, he able to win Makoto over and it took less than a week. How hard can it be to convince Makoto for the two to make their first love?

A smirk appeared on Gou's face as he casually walks Makoto the rest of the way home; it didn't take long for him to start planning and come up with every phase of the plan to get what he's aiming for...

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Makoto asked when he stepped inside the dojo. Gou snapped out of it,

"What look?"

"Never mind…thanks for walking me home again, Gou!" said Makoto and smiled. It was Gou's turn to turn slightly red,

"Of course, anything for you."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

Makoto closed his door and Gou hesitated before walking home himself.

"_Anything for you…" _Gou smiled to himself as he looks up at the bright blue sky. He's smiling, a real smile, knowing he's the luckiest guy in the world…

_**The End**_

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Tara Ivanov is Yuri's(Tala's) daughter. It's pronounced Tar-Ra, not Terra. I didn't realize this until AFTER I gave her that official name: that if her name was pronounced in Japanese, it would be pronounced 'Tala'! So ironic! I swear! It wasn't done on purpose! **

**-Markie (Mark) Mizuhara is Max's son that I created for him! I made his hair messier and longer than Max's but he's still got pure blonde hair. **

**-Jinsei Kinomiya is Hitoshi's (Hiro's) son and obviously makes him Makoto's cousin. **

**-Minkah is Mystel's son. **

**-Rena was an OC to replace Rin in my beyblade next generation stories but there's no much of a point to that in this story so she's just another random friend of theirs that's not related to any of the original beybladers. **

**-Japan has school at Saturdays too. **

**-I love the fact that Daichi actually grew up and became D.J. Daichi! So I just have to put him in somewhere in all my stories that involve the next gen. **

**-High School is 3 years in Japan. I think that extra year for us in the U.S. is Japan's 6****th**** year in elementary school. **

**-Those that know the song, might've noticed that the story came from the song "Hey Juliet." Yeah, I couldn't get that song out of my head so I decided to put it into a story. Although I really should be updating my other stories and not working on new ones even though this is just a one-shot. **

_**Please R and R! Thank you!**_


End file.
